Talk:Method 4 Word Clearing
Re initial WCM4 article Good for you on being bold! Here are my main thoughts: *There is an existing stubling article on word clearing, with a section for the different methods. This article should get a summary at least of the different methods, specifically M4 here. ::K I will write a summary ---Slightlyright 02:17, 11 December 2006 (UTC) *What is the purpose of your article? Is it to give general information to someone, or as part of a word-clearer's training? The thing is that the HCOBs referenced--and in general--are not available online (I think. I didn't check for these specifically). There are Clearbird versions available online that can be linked to, but cannot be imported wholesale. Clearbird did give me permission for a very few items to be imported. See . This article is too much data (plus see below) for the general reader, and it is not enough as a training item. ::My purpose is to provide an overview of the topic in the summary and to reference as many HCOBs or HCOPLs that are specifically related to the topic as possible. My ultimate intention would be to provide as much information as possible about the topic without violating copyrights. So that this site can be a resource for freeing beings. ---Slightlyright 02:17, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::Commendable. My initial idea with this wiki was to have all the (standard) tech on it, paraphrased. I asked Clearbird if I could import all of his stuff, where it could be worked on and improved. He said no. I do not intend to reinvent the wheel and do the whole cycle over again. I am also leery of violating CofS copyrights--some of Clearbird's stuff is sailing close to the wind and I do not want to give the CofS ammunition for demanding to Wikia that this wiki be shut down. Paul 11:55, 11 December 2006 (UTC) *I was trained and interned and worked as a Professional WordClearer at ITO, as well as a Pro Course Sup there for about eight years, so I am familiar with this subject. The lines you wrote, such as M4 is used to handle ALLLLLLL student queries re blah blah are just not all true, even though it is a direct quote from the HCOB. I don't give a shit what the HCOB says--it is not the most effective way to handle ALLLLLLLLL student queries re materials. ::I am not going to squawk about 1 word being changed in a paraphrasing of the HCOBs. Though we differ greatly on at least one viewpoint: I do care a great deal about what the HCOBs say. I consider it to be very important. Call me naive. ---Slightlyright 02:17, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::I consider what the HCOBs say important too. But one has to look at all the tech on a subject, not just one isolated issue. With word clearing, all the Study Tapes, for instance. The M4 procedure is a rote procedure, better than nothing, but not ideal. If there is a typo in the material and the student says he doesn't understand the sentence "Jack and Jill went up the pill.", to insist on finding an mu prior to the sentence isn't going to work. Paul 11:55, 11 December 2006 (UTC) *For a lot more comments of mine on course room word clearing, including M4, see the eight items here linked under "Course Supervision and Misunderstoods". *The caps look obtrusive, especially in bold! ::They are intended to impinge. I don;t think people should be doing M4 unless they have read those HCOBs. Do you? ---Slightlyright 02:17, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::No, and a lot more besides. If you want an idea of my take on the thoroughness of training, look at some checksheets I have written. Paul 11:55, 11 December 2006 (UTC) *Be very careful with making new (red) pages, and check that there is not already an with a slightly different name. ::I used as a starting point. I will iteratively revise the article for imbedded red links to make sure I don't create extra pages. ---Slightlyright 02:17, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::Thank you. You may find other useful pages via the "Special pages" link in the toolbox in the left column. Paul 11:55, 11 December 2006 (UTC)